Problem: ${2 \div \dfrac{5}{12} =}$
Solution: ${2} \div \dfrac{5}{12}} ={\dfrac{2}{1}} \div \dfrac{5}{12}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Rewrite 2 as }\dfrac{2}{1}}}. $ $\phantom{2 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{2}{1}} \times \dfrac{12}{5}}$ $ ~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply by reciprocal of }\dfrac{5}{12}.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{{2}\times12}}{1\timesD5}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{24}{5}} $ ${2 \div \dfrac{5}{12} =\dfrac{24}{5}}$ [Wait, can we rewrite the answer as a mixed number?]